Warm Again
by Dancing Turtle
Summary: [ON HOLD]A clash ensues when the path of two firestarters cross, but then they find they have more in common than just their mutations...[New version of 'Warm Again']


**Rating T: **swearing(for now)

* * *

**Warm again (new version)**

* * *

The little bell above the door chimed as she stepped through the pastel pink wooden framed door of the coffee house. Immediately, the warm, comforting smell of baked pastries and cakes mixed with the aroma of coffee beans flooded her nostrils. Stepping through the door, she looked around the neutral surroundings that seemed to bring down her watchful stance. It was quiet. 

The shop was almost completely devoid of any hungry customers, rushing about for their daily intake of sugar or caffeine due to forgotten breakfasts. The interior of the coffee house was sparse of active life, with the exception of two elderly people, an old man with a green cap sipping on some coffee and a woman with her head buried in a newspaper, sitting at the booth in the far corner nearest to the display counter.

She scanned the shop and quickly picked out a booth near the window by the far side of the wall. She made her way over quietly as possible, her footsteps quietly padding against the monochrome linoleum floor. Sliding in to the smooth brown leather seat, she straight away slumped down against the back and let out a tired sigh.

She let her head loll on the arch of the seat that created a safe womb-like environment that she hadn't felt in a long time. Looking around, she strained to take in even the subtle orange glow of the counter's display light throwing a wash of radiant glow around the setting. She realized that with her eyes were half closed, the environment would resemble a sunset.

Her eyelids felt like anvils from keeping alert all day, so she slowly let them slide closed. As the gulf of darkness and rush of ease slipped over her, she briefly lost sight of where she was and the gruelling reason she was there in the first place.

She quickly snapped back to reality after what seemed like a moment too long when the clink of a coffee cup on the table in front of her made her eyes dart open. Looking up, she stared blankly in to the face of a smiling server who had a look of amusement on his face.

He motioned to the coffee cup.

"Go on. You look like you need it."

Embarrassment and modesty flooded her face as she sat up with a embarrassed smile. She looked up at him gratefully.

"Uh, thanks."

With a little nod, he went back to the display counter.

Looking down at the night black liquid, she realized just how much in need of caffeine she was. In the space of that enduring 10 hour long day, she had skipped three towns, outrun five Hellion henchmen, and had been on alert all day for any sudden ambush. It hadn't been easy. In the busy environment of Washington, camouflaging in to fire wasn't going to hide her well from the Hellions.

Sighing, she brought her hand up to her head and started to rub her temples. The insistent drumming in her head refused to go away. It wasn't helped by the irritating chatter coming from the table with elderly couple at it.

"…at this. Surprise, surprise. _Another _mutant attack."

The shuffle of newspapers being shoved under the man's nose could roughly be heard from where she was sitting.

Amara refused to look up.

"Who was it on?" the other old man asked.

"_This _time? The president."

Clear disgust could be picked up in the woman's voice.

"I'm telling you, mutants have terrorised this world long enough. Someone has to stop them!"

"But it says here he wasn't hurt…" he replied

And then an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, but 36 bodyguards _were_!"

Amara finally decided to steal a glance at them. The elderly woman looked like she was about to lean over and smack the old man around the head for not compromising on her sayings.

Amara reached down for her coffee cup with a sigh. She had heard this conversation too many times from random passing humans. Insistent and solid views on the mutant registration act that could only mean the end for all of the homo superior race. There were some out there that still believed that there was hope for the mutant population to have freedom and still live in their communities as members of the public. In Amara's opinion, they were oblivious, ignorant idiots who had yet to discover exactly what the human race was capable of.

There was no hope for her or any one else like her. In her eyes, all hope was lost.

She picked up her coffee cup. It had gone cold.

Mentally letting herself break down the barrier that blocked her control of magma and lava and the ability to ignite, she warmed the coffee through the ceramic cup with her hand by physically bringing up her body temperature considerably. Learning to control her abilities was something of an entirely different issue. She had learnt to push herself to the limit in the unlikeliest of situations when she was resorted to controlling the earth's magma and lava when cast into a lava pit by her former captor, Selene.

After that whole debacle, Amara felt like she could safely say that she was in a safe environment for the time being.

The jingle of the bell above the door gave jangle as someone stepped through.

Amara was too lost in though to actually notice anyone had entered.

The young man with a look to him menacing enough to scare the elderly and polite members of the public casually strode over to Amara's table with a determined aim to sit at that booth.

His ominous weightless stride drew looks form the old couple as he passed by. His blond hair and dark attire screamed A.S.B.O to the two who quickly scrambled out of their seats, hastily left a tip and marched straight for the door.

Pyro looked back with an amused sneer at the couple, mainly the man who would probably receive another sermon by his wife on the way mutants were overrunning every provision of public service to good, law abiding citizens as themselves.

He eventually got to where Amara was sitting and stood at her side. When she didn't look up, he sighed and slid in to the seat opposite her.

"Hey."

* * *

A/N: the reason this is so unforgivably short is cos this only part one of this chap.(i haven't found time to do the rest)If any of you could please take the time to read part 2 later on, I would be V. grateful, as it wouldn't be fair to judge this story on just part one of this chap now, would it! 

P/S: (I don't know if its possible to skip three towns in 10 hours, I'm an imbecile when it comes to geography)


End file.
